Bond's Big Book of Bedtime Stories
by maniac4.0
Summary: A collection of short stories that should make you feel safe or good at night.
1. Default Chapter

Welcome to this collection of stories by Bond. Most of these were written during a class:  
Science, French, or English. They bore me and writing is the only way I've found to stay awake.   
  
Anywho, some of these are romantic (no a lot though ^.~) some are funny. Others are, well,  
uncatagorial (lol). But they should all leave you with a fuzzy feeling inside, maybe.  
  
And without further ado:  
  
IT'S STORY TIME ALL YOU LITTLE CHILLIN'S!!  
  
(By the way I own nothing. Well, except for this computer. Actually I don't own it. *cries*  
Oh well, just read.)


	2. We have More in Common than We Thought

A/N: Remember the statement at the beginning? I OWN NOTHING!? Well, it's the sad truth.  
  
This is a H/Hr story.  
  
** Guess We have More in Common than We Thought  
**  
Harry and Hermione sat in the library, quills scratching against their parchment.  
Harry wondered vaguely how she had convinced him to get up here. He began to absentmindedly sing under his breath  
  
If I could reach the stars, I'd give them all to you.  
  
Harry, what are you singing?  
  
Harry blushed.   
  
That's funny, I like her too!  
  
Really? One of my favorites is the Shoop Shoop Song.  
  
Hermione started to giggle. That's so weird, that's my favorite,too!  
  
Guess we have more in common than we thought.  
  
Mmm hmm... She got up from the table and put her stuff away. Harry did the same. Scary, isn't it? Friends all these years and finally secrets come out.  
  
They left the library.  
  
Hey Mione! I'm not embarrassed!!!  
  
She shot him a disbelieving look.  
  
She looks so cute like that.' Harry thought He smiled. He had tried to ignore these thoughts long ago, but finally gave in to her charm.  
  
What a smile!' Hermione dwelled on her own thoughts of him.  
  
They had reached the common room. Hermione muttered the password and as she entered the room began to sing:  
If you wanna know if he loves you so ..  
  
It's in his kiss. Harry finished.  
  
Everyone Gryffindor stared at him.  
  
Uhh.. hey guys! It's a song, no really it is. A muggle song. I swear!  
  
Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
Excuse us a minute please. Harry pulled Hermione back into the hall. I can't believe you did that to me!  
  
She burst out laughing again. Harry stared at her, his lips started to curl into a smile, and soon he was howling,too.  
  
She was laughing so hard hat she began to cry. S-s-sorr-y, Ha-ha-harry.  
  
I guess I can forgive you, he slowly stopped laughing and reached up to wipe away her tears. He felt a small spark when they touched and, in spite of himself, kept his hand on her cheek a little longer than necessary.  
  
Hermione whispered.  
  
At the sound of his name, he quickly withdrew his hand.  
  
Sorry, gotta go. Talk to you later. He practically flew into the common room.  
  
Watch it young man! I will not be treated like this! If I told-  
  
Hermione couldn't hear the squeals of the Fat Lady, she was in her own little world.  
She ran her hand slowly down her cheek and grinned goofily.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A week later, Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table eating her breakfast while reading.  
  
Hey! Harry was running towards her .  
  
What is it, Harry?  
  
Meet me tonight in the Astronomy Tower, 7:00. His eyes sparkled.  
  
Uhh... ok. Why?  
  
I have something to- , just come, ok? He ran off.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Hermione made her way to the tower, she began to once again wonder what he wanted her to be with him tonight. She had imagined every possible thing all day. One of her favorites was him asking her out and having a romantic dinner under the stars. When she got to the tower, she noticed it was only her, Harry, and a CD player.  
  
Why did you want me here?  
  
Cher has a new single! I bought it! Wanna listen with me?  
  
Hermione deflated. Actually, I......have homework.   
  
Harry looked crestfallen. Well listen to it later, ok?  
  
Right, bye. She ran to the girl's dorm, CD in hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She felt like such a fool. Romantic night? It was Harry. He wouldn't do that for her. She was his best friend.  
  
She looked at the CD. Wouldn't hurt,' she thought.  
  
As she popped it into the magical player she began to read the back:  
  
Sung by: Cher  
Produced by: Suntown Records  
Lyrics: Harry Potter*  
Band: Peter B-  
  
Hermione looked at it in shock. She followed he asterisk to the bottom where it said:  
*Harry Potter is a huge fan of Cher's. This talented young man wrote this song for his first and only love, Mione G. (We don't think this is a typo.)  
  
The CD fell to the ground and the song began to play:   
  
Well, here we are again;  
I guess it must be fate.  
We've tried it on our own,  
But deep inside we've known  
We'd be back to set things straight.  
  
I still remember when  
Your kiss was so brand new. (She smiled, remembering the kiss in 4th year)  
Every memory repeats,  
Every step I take retreats,  
Every journey always brings me back to you.  
  
(chorus)  
After All the stops and starts,  
We keep coming back to these two hearts,  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall.  
After All that we've been through,  
It all comes down to me and you.  
I guess it's meant to be,  
Forever you and me, After All.  
  
When love is truly right  
(This time it's truly right.)  
It lives from year to year.  
It changes as it goes,  
Oh, and on the way it grows,  
But it never disappears,  
  
chorus  
Always just beyond my touch,  
You know I needed you so much.  
After All, what else is livin' for?  
  
Her chin dropped. That fit them perfectly. After all they_ had_ been through a lot together. Her love for him _had_ grown over their 7 years of friendship.  
  
Did you like it?   
  
She whirled around to see Harry nervously smiling at her.  
  
When she didn't say anything, he began to ramble. Sorry if I scared you, had to fly up her tanks to that spell on your staircase. So...yeah.  
  
After a few seconds he began to talk again.  
  
I really like you Hermione, as more than a friend. She was silent. Right... so you're not saying....anything, I'm gonna go crawl under a rock right now. He moved to get onto is Firebolt.  
  
Wait Harry! I likeyouasmorethanafriendtoo.  
  
He looked at her.   
  
I said, I like you as more than a friend, t-  
  
She was silenced by his lips.  
  
When they broke apart, she silently whispered. I guess we have more in common than we thought.  
  
Coincidentally, that night, Hermione got her romantic dinner, with the man who could read her mind.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hope you liked it!  
Please read and review! I'll give you a piece of cake!  
(I have no idea who produces her real music or who actually wrote this song, so please don't sue me or nothing)


End file.
